Collections
by popgoesmyheart18
Summary: A collection of the Peanuts characters  mostly Lucy/Schroeder, but there are others  lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first peanuts story. I'm pretty new to this, so any reviews would be much appreciated(:**

"Do you think my Sweet Babboo loves me, Lucy?"

"Maybe."

"I know I love him."

"How?"

"Every time I see him, I get butterflies in my stomach, I get red faced, my heart starts beating like crazy, I just want to be near him. Do you feel like that with Schroeder?"

"Yeah, I guess. That's why I always sit at his piano."

"Indecently, why are you not at his piano?"

"He's flying his kite with your blockhead of a brother."

"So that's where my Sweet Babboo is."

"I have an extra kite, do you wanna go see them?"

"Yes!"


	2. Josephine Brunsvik

**Hi again, ****this is a Lucy/Schroeder chap, mainly because they are my favorite couple. I did some brushing up on my Beethoven history, and i found that he proposed to a girl but they never got engaged. So here it is! Reviews would be nice!**

"Schroeder, you have some explaining to do."

"About what?"

"You told me Beethoven never loved anyone! In this book it says he loved Josephine Brunsvik!"

"I never said he didn't love anyone, I said he never married."

"So does that mean you love me but you don't wanna marry me?"

"Not a chance."


	3. Pretty

"Do you like Fredia, Schroeder?"

"I guess."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"She's okay."

"Do you think Violet is pretty?"

"Pretty rude."

"Sometimes she's not rude, she's speaking the truth."

"She called you crabby"

"What a rude girl!"


	4. Eleven

**Hi! So thanks for the reviews, I am trying to write more about the other characters rather than Lucy and Schroeder, So here it goes!(: **

"Linus, I just don't know."

"Know what, Charlie Brown?"

"I don't know what I'm going to be when I grow up!"

"Well your only in the first grade you have eleven more years to figure that out!"

"But Eleven might not be enough time!"

"Even though you are wishy washy Charlie Brown, I'm pretty sure that you will figure that it out."

"Thanks, be sure for the both of us , will you Linus?


	5. Concerts

**Hi everyone! This is inspired by me having tickets to see _Trans-Siberian Orchestra: Beethoven's last night_** **I am ubber excited to go! I will probably be thinking about Schroeder the whole time!**

"Happy Birthday Schroeder! I got you a present!"

"Thanks, Lucy."

"Here, open it!"

"Okay, Good Grief!"

"..."

"Tickets to a Beethoven remembrance orchestra?"

"Yupp! And you can take someone, like a someone who really cares about you."

"Thats a great idea!"

"You can pick me up at-"

"I'll ask Charlie Brown to go with me!"

"-8... Uhh okay?"


	6. Driving

**This is an in the future fic. based on my day today.**

"I can't believe this!"

"you can't believe what, Sally?"

"I failed my drivers test!"

"What did you do wrong?"

"I didn't back up in a straight line!"

"They failed you for that?"

"Yes!"

"Well that's stupid, If it helps Lucy failed because she couldn't parallel park?"

"I hate test, I just cant pass any of them!"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Would you? That would be awesome, Linus!"

"No Problem."

5 minutes later...

"Sally, you cant drive and text at the same time!"

"You can't?"

"No Its illegal!"

"Really?"

"So is running a stop sign!"

"Oh sorry!"

"Now I see why they failed you."

"HEY!"


	7. Valentines day

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I cannot wait for valentines day(even though I'm getting my braces that day) I love Valentines day! So here you go! Sorry Again!**

"I wanna get her something nice for Valentines Day, Charlie Brown!"

"You already got her one last valentines day, Linus, but you didn't even give it to her!"

"That's because she had a boyfriend..."

"Do you think she wont have a boyfriend this year?"

"No, I think she will be single and willing to accept my gift to her."

"She might accept it, but that doesn't mean she will be single."

"SHE WILL BE MINE, CHARLIE BROWN! I WILL PROMISE YOU THIS!"

"Good Grief."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to get me anything this year, Schroeder"<p>

"Probably not."

"Why? I mean, I'm not ugly, I'm nice, and I always get you something!"

"Just because you get me something doesn't mean I have to give you something, and your only nice when you want something!"

"But it would be nice and very cute if you got me something for valentines day!"

"You want something? Here you go."

"...Schroeder, when I said I wanted something, that didn't mean I wanted a bust of Beethoven."

* * *

><p>"I don't know Marcie, should I get Chuck anything for valentines day?"<p>

"Well he's never received one, I think he would appreciated that , Sir."

"What should I get him? A baseball bat?"

"Maybe some baseball cards with a nice card and some candy."

"Baseball cards? But some baseball cards are expensive, and if I'm going to buy them for anyone its going to be me!"

"But the point of Valentines Day is to show that you care for them, Sir."

"I'm sure a card will get the point across."


End file.
